Lesson
by reekka
Summary: Misunderstanding the situation, an impulsive and bored Naruto barges into Tsunade’s room. What he found calls for a punishment from the Hokage.


Title: Lesson

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Character 1: Naruto

Character 2: Tsunade

Summary: Misunderstanding the situation, an impulsive and bored Naruto barges into

Tsunade's room. What he found calls for a punishment from the Hokage.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Thanks sooooo much for your reviews on Jiraiya's cure for

Depression. Here's another oneshot for you. Again, don't forget to review!

**Lesson**

.

"Sigh, I'm bored." Naruto looked down and scanned the village. "Almost everybody's out on a mission except our team." He pulls out the empty sleeves of his pocket, trying to convince himself that it really is empty. "Sigh, I can't even buy a bowl of ramen." He scans the village again. _'Maybe I'll visit Sakura...'_ an image of an annoyed Sakura pops in his mind, followed by another… this time with Sakura giving him a punch. A sweat bead appears on his forehead. He shakes his head to disperse the image. _'Sai?'_ an image of a smiling Sai pops in his head. Naruto shivers… _'nevermind…he gives me the creeps. Hmmm…. Maybe I'll go see Tsunade and bug her for a mission.'_ A grin appears on Naruto's face. He jumps from his perch and heads for the Hokage's office.

He peers inside the office but found it empty. He sits on the window sill and thinks. _'She's probably in her room. Should I disturb her? Hmmmm…she'll get mad….Nahhhhh…I'll make her understand!'_ So with determination in Naruto's face, he heads for Tsunade's quarters. He was about to knock when he hears a weird sound. Hearing that sound for the first time…he presses his ear on the door to listen more closely. There it was again…that sound. Naruto's confused. _'What the hell was that?'_ He listens again. Recognition lights up in his eyes. A moan. That's what he heard, a moan. An image of a bruised Tsunade pinned on the floor, bloodied and outnumbered pops on his mind. Adrenaline rushes in his veins…Naruto kicks the door open, ready for battle.

A yelp was heard from Tsunade. "What the hell_!" She scrambles off the couch ready for a fight… and finds a red faced Naruto gaping at her. She relaxes and puts her fists on her hips…

"What the hell was that all about Naruto?"

"………." A speechless Naruto continues to stare at her.

A crease appears on her forehead. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Hey NARUTO! I asked you a ques__" Tsunade stops in mid-sentence. She notices that Naruto was not staring at her face but at her body. She looks down and her eyes grows huge. She just realized that she's wearing a skimpy black lace teddy, with nothing over it. She reaches for her robe and puts it on. An evil grin appears on Tsunade's face. She looks at Naruto, still grinning. She then walks towards him in her most seductive walk. She watches him carefully as she approaches him.

"You've been a very bad boy Naruto."

Naruto gulps.

"Did you know it's not nice to just barge into someone's room."

Naruto swallows again…still not taking his eyes off Tsunade's body.

"Hmmmmm..let's seee… I think you should be punished…don't you think?" she places a finger and her thumb under Naruto's chin and tilts his face up so he would be looking at her face. Naruto looks her in the eyes.

Naruto gulps again.

"So what will be your punishment? Hmmm Naruto?" She releases Naruto's chin steps back and looks down at his crotch. She glanced up making sure Naruto saw what she was looking at.

Naruto was about to say something but she placed a finger on his mouth to stop him. She shook her head at him… signaling him not to talk.

She then glides over to the couch, sits down and pats the place beside her.

"Come sit with me…ohhh and please close the door first."

Naruto stood there feeling as if he was on twilight zone. He looks at Tsunade again. He wants to run and get the hell out of here but his whole body just wouldn't move. He just stood there as if in a trance.

"Close the door now! That's an order!"

Naruto snaps back to reality.

He stares at Tsunade. She was smiling at him in that very seductive way. She beckons him with her finger. He gulps again. Then he remembers the door. Closes it… and turns around slowly. Scared but anticipating the inevitable. He slowly approaches Tsunade lounging on the sofa. Again Tsunade pats the space beside her. "Come sit on the couch with me and I'll tell you what your punishment will be.

Naruto suppressed a sigh of nervousness and silently did as he was told.

"I have been thinking" she mused. "We've known each other for some time… right? You were only a boy when I first saw you … not a little boy anymore but barely a man yet. Do you have any idea how old I am?"

Naruto was startled at her question. His nervousness forgotten, he answered shyly. "I've heard that you're more than twice my age. Lets see…" He looks up and counts silently in his head. "You're 38!" He looks up at Tsunade with a smug expression on his face, so proud of himself, thinking he got it right.

A husky laugh came out from Tsunade. "Almost but not quite. Does that mean I'm very old to you? No don't answer that. I know you'll just be polite. So I have decided, as your punishment, to teach you a lesson… a lesson in relativity." She moved closer to Naruto, leaning a bit. She noticed how his eyes darts down at the gap on her robe and was averted quickly. She smiles a tiny smile and licks her lips in anticipation she reaches out with one of her hands and places it on his head, rumpling his thick blond hair.

Naruto sat straight and motionless. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the outline of her breasts. Her hand left his hair and began to caress his neck, as if she were absentmindedly stroking a pet. Naruto felt with horrid embarrassment, that his penis had become rigid inside his trousers. He did not notice Tsunade's glance at his crotch. Idly, she played with his earlobe, not moving any closer to him.

"So what is relativity? Can you tell me? I guess not. The lesson in relativity begins with the realization that my hand and your neck have no age at all. They are only flesh meeting flesh. But to appreciate the true meaning of relativity, we must go further. She allowed her wandering fingers to touch the zipper on his shirt. Then slowly, very slowly, she pulls it down, exposing his neck, then his chest. She felt him stiffen and was about to stop her hands. "Nuh-uh. In order for you to learn this lesson you must not move until I say so. Hmmmmm?"

A nod from him. She slipped her entire hand to his now exposed chest and found one of his nipples and started to circle it with one finger. Naruto groaned out loud and she drank in the sound with gourmandize__ feeling his nipple harden.

"Ah, little man, you are beginning to understand relativity." She whispered to the boy who sat very still and looked straight ahead, his mind spinning.

'_What the hell is she doing…the hokage…this is impossible!' _ His wandering thoughts stopped when he felt her hand which she had withdrawn from his shirt, had fallen lower to his crotch, and brushed like a feather over the stiff lump of his penis. But then this same hand, quickly raised, now gently zips his shirt open all the way down. She moved closer to him, threw back his shirt, and ran both her palms up and down his well muscled chest.

The boy was stunned into immobility. The painful tumescence of his penis seemed shameful to him, a confession of his weakness before this very powerful woman. Then he felt her fingers on the waistband of his pants, her fingers searing his flesh. For a moment she seemed to hesitate, her head lowered in the sunlight streaming down from her window, riveted at the sight of the outline reared under his restraining pants. She withdrew her hands and slid down to the carpet. She looked up at him as he sat stiffly on the couch, his teeth biting into his lower lip and still looking straight ahead.

"Now Naruto, you must stand up." She remained still, waiting patiently, steadily watching him, and not repeating her command. Slowly without looking at her, he stood up. "Now pull your pants down." He obeyed.

Controlling her breathing with difficulty, the woman looked at the slender youth who stood before her. She could clearly see his arousal. The way his penis was jutted in his shorts, straining, wanting to be released. She sneaked a peak up at him; he was still looking straight ahead in concentration. She opened her mouth and breathed on his jutting penis. The boy jumped a little. A playful smile on her lips, she placed her hand on his ankle and slowly runs her hand up his leg till it reached the waistband of his shorts. She waits for his protest, receiving none, she pulls down his shorts. Totally naked now, she looks up at him and marvels at the sight before her. His body was marvelously made, firm and defined. Looking at his beautiful body, she just couldn't resist. A quick butterfly kiss on the shaft of his penis, which got a low moan from him.

"Step out of your shorts and lie down on the sofa. Don't stop me or I will stop you. I am the teacher here and you are my student, so be obedient. If you move, even one little inch, I'll stop the lesson. I swear it." She stood up and looked down on him. "Now look at me." He looks at her and the expression on his face made her quiver in anticipation. _'He's a man now, definitely a man.' _She pulled at the belt of her robe and let it fall down on the floor. Now wearing only her lingerie, she looks at him. Without taking her eyes off him, she runs her hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts once or twice squeezing them a bit. Still not taking her eyes off him, she pulled down the straps of her lingerie… all the way down. Her breasts sprang out from the confining lace. She cupped them in her hands, leaning over him so that he could see how sumptuously heavy they were, tipped with brown nipples.

He lay on the sofa, not daring to move though he was aching to thrust his hard penis upward. He gritted his teeth instead and gripped the edge of the sofa to stop himself from moving.

She brushed her nipples tantalizingly over his lips, adoring the sensation of the roughness of his young mouth on her flesh. When he moaned in desire and tried to taste them with his tongue, she moved away at once. "Tsk tsk tsk…no moving remember? I've only just begun…" Very delicately, with the lightest possible touch, she moved her succulent mouth down his body, stopping to anoint each of his now hard nipples with her flicking tongue. She then went lower trying to lick every inch of his chest and stomach. Finally she hovered over his penis for a moment while he held his breath. Her sleek head hung almost in meditation, as she observed how it strained upward, jerking toward her mouth. But, without even touching it, she passed on and went lower, licking the insides of his thighs.

She had not touched him yet with anything but her nipples and her tongue, nor had he touched her at all. He ground his teeth and clenched his fist in frantic frustration and heard her low satisfied laugh.

"Oh yes, indeed, yes, you are making progress. You are beginning to appreciate relativity." Tsunade's tongue traveled leisurely from Naruto's thighs back to his testicles. She blew on his pubic hair very lightly, and again he couldn't prevent the tiny shiver that ran up his spine. Like a line of fire. The tip of her tongue ran up the base of his straining penis and then rested for one whirling moment on its tip.

She did this over and over, making Naruto squirm in his place. He wanted to touch her, taste her, fuck her, but he was afraid to move. If he moved, she might stop and he doesn't want her to stop. Hell no. He wanted more but he also wanted to be the one to be doing all the touching and licking__but what if she would deny him that? Confused, Naruto tried to hold very still; afraid she'd stop her ministrations on him.

A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt his throbbing penis inside her mouth, sucking, then licking, then sucking again. He couldn't help himself anymore, he thrust his penis upward, as she took him inside her mouth again, and making sure she took all of him, wishing it was her vagina he was thrusting at instead. When he thought he was about to explode in pleasure, she suddenly stopped what she was doing and stood up. Confused, he looked up at her. And what he saw made him swallow. Tsunade took off the rest of her teddy and was now standing naked in front of him. Mesmerized, Naruto couldn't take his eyes of her. Goddess. That's the first word that came to his mind as he stared at this enchanting creature before him. She smiled at him. Then she slowly walked towards him. She touched his forehead with the tip of her index finger and traced it down to his nose, throat, chest, stomach, abdomen and stopped at the tip of his jutting penis. "It's time. Time for your final lesson." She climbs on the sofa with him until she was straddling his body. Slowly, with the leisure care of a woman, she opened the lips of her vagina with the fingers of one hand, and with the other, she gently pulled Naruto's penis back from his stomach until it was pointed straight up in the air. He was so hard that she had to hold it back firmly a while, she massaged it for a while, drinking in his moans of pleasure. Then with anticipation, she gradually lowers herself into the swollen tip. Slowly, she slid down on him. When he was completely enclosed within her, she leaned forward and kissed him on his contorted lips. When he was about to kiss her back, she pulled back and arched herself backward. "Mmmmmmmmm…. Naruto you fit so perfectly inside me. She rode him, and in her pleasure, she failed to notice that Naruto's hands were now on her hips and was now thrusting himself in unison with hers. Moans of pleasure filled Tsunade's room as they took pleasure in each other. Tsunade leaned over Naruto and whispered ever so lightly over his ear… " Now, now…"

Naruto, released from his bondage, grasped the keeling woman around her waist with both hands, and without removing his penis from her tight sheath, lifted her up and turned her so that she was under him. He continued to thrust himself inside her, trying to get himself as deep as he could. He tried to suck one of her breast, but he was a bit clumsy and couldn't latch on to it as he continued to thrust himself inside her. Frustrated, he just grabbed it with one of his hands and squeezed it. Laughing lightly at his antics, Tsunade wraps her legs around his waist to get him deeper still. With one gigantic thrust and a cry of pleasure he poured himself into her. Still inside of her, he lay there on top not moving. She lifts one of her hands runs them though his hair. "That Naruto was the end of our relativity lesson." A mumble was heard from him. Tsunade lifts her head and looks at him. "I didn't catch that."

Naruto lifts his head. With sheer determination in his eyes, he looks at her. "You're holding out on me. You didn't teach me everything. Besides__" a grin from Naruto "__ I don't think I've learned my lesson yet. Maybe…" a wider grin from Naruto "…Maybe for my next lesson, your apprentice Sakura can do the teaching."

A sigh from Tsunade. "You never give up do you?"

Naruto shakes his head vigorously.

A smile on Tsunade's luscious lips. "We'll see."

**End**


End file.
